


Эксперимент

by WTF YutoYama 2021 (YutoYama)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YutoYama/pseuds/WTF%20YutoYama%202021
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Эксперимент

Тяжело вздохнув Юто потер переносицу. День сегодня начал катиться к черту с самого утра. Мало того, что экзаменационный период сам по себе в Академии достаточно сложный, так еще и отец не нашел другого времени кроме как сегодня чтобы выразить свое недовольство. И если все студенты с утра засели за учебники, готовясь к зачетам и экзаменам, то Юто выслушал двухчасовую эмоциональную лекцию о своем неподобающем их фамилии поведении. Не то чтобы он отрицал свою вину, ему действительно нужно было попытаться решить проблему с сенсеем по другому. Но итоге-то все закончилось хорошо. И если отцу так хотелось прочитать ему мораль, делать это надо было сразу, а не спустя два месяца.  
Дальше больше. На завтрак он не то, что опоздал, а просто пропустил. И еле успел на зачет по теоретической магии. Чем с удовольствием воспользовался экзаменатор и завалил его кучей дополнительных вопросов в итоге отправив на пересдачу. Юто так и не понял кого конкретно так не любит их профессор: лично его или всю их семью в целом. О том, как этот профессор пытался не допустить до экзамена его брата в Академии ходили легенды.   
Легкий перезвон колокольчика разнесся по читальному залу. Библиотека закрывалась через пятнадцать минут. Юто с тоской посмотрел на недописанную курсовую. В создании лекарственных зелий он не разбирался от слова «совсем». И самой худшей пыткой для него было анализировать результат смешения каких-нибудь цветков мандрагоры с корнем полыни в зависимости от фазы луны.  
Решив что на сегодня с него хватит, Юто решительно захлопнул справочник. Расставив все книги по местам — все равно по пути на выход было — он направился в общежитие предвкушая как растянется на мягкой кровати. Желательно с Рёске под боком. И даже если тот занят своим очередным экспериментом — Юто поморщился, вспоминая вонючую дрянь получившуюся у Рёске пару дней назад — он знал, чем его можно отвлечь.  
Поднявший к дверям комнаты Юто удивленно принюхался. В воздухе разливался тонкий неприятно-сладкий аромат оставлявший на языке привкус железа. И судя по всему, источником этого аромата была их с Ямадой комната. Это было странно. Юто сам устанавливал блокирующие щиты — фамильные — после особо неудачного эксперимента Рёске и был в них уверен как ни в чем другом. Это что же такое должно было произойти в комнате, чтоб они не сработали?!  
Дверь была заперта. Юто пришлось в итоге воспользоваться заклинанием чтобы отпереть замок, но и после этого дверь открывалась с трудом, будто не хотела показывать содержимое комнаты. Толкнув ее посильнее плечом, Юто шагнул внутрь и замер в ужасе.  
Сознание фиксировало кусочки открывшейся картины, отказываясь складывать их воедино. Перевернутые столы и стулья. Будто взрывом раскидало. Брызги крови на них. И на стенах. И на окне. Да везде. Юто стало казаться, что у него проблемы с глазами. Куда бы он не посмотрел — все было в крови. С трудом сделав пару шагов — под ногами неприятно хлюпало — он обошел перевернутый стол и зажмурился, отчаянно молясь, чтобы ему это показалось. Сделав вдох-выдох, Юто снова открыл глаза.  
Рёске лежал на полу в луже крови. Взгляд открытых глаз был устремлен вверх, а на лице застыло какое-то беззащитно-удивленное выражение. Правая рука лежала на груди, а точнее — Юто судорожно втянул воздух — на том что от нее осталось. Сквозь клочки одежды было хорошо видно ошметки плоти и ребра. Ниже было какое-то кровавое месиво, а еще ниже были куски чего-то красного с вкраплением бело-розовых осколков костей. По-видимому, то что осталось от ног. От нахлынувших боли и ужаса Юто не мог пошевелится. Он пытался сделать вдох, но не мог. Сладковатый запах с металлическим привкусом забивался в ноздри как желе, не давая воздуху ни единого шанса. Юто хотел закричать, но в глазах потемнело.   
***  
— Ты вообще соображаешь, что творишь? — голос Чинена звучал глухо и очень зло. — Такие вещи не активируют в студенческом общежитии. Если бы ваши хваленые щиты не сработали, то студентов бы пачками в лазарет бы относили!  
— Вот и нет. Это модифицированное защитное заклинание и действует только на заданную территорию, — обиженно раздалось в ответ  
— Защитные заклинания не дают пройти за их контур, а не доводят людей до инфаркта. Что ты ему показал?  
— Каждый видит что-то свое. Свой самый сильный страх.   
— И как он тебя такого идиота только терпит?! А ты не подумал, что под действием этого твоего заклинания он начнёт расшвыриваться боевыми заклинаниями?! — Чинен не думал снижать обороты. — И, в отличие от меня, у него арсенал будет поубойнее.  
Накаджима поморщился. Голоса слышались будто из под воды. Голова была как ватная, мысли отказывались выстраиваться в цепочку. Но Чинен редко так сильно сердился, значит с ним произошло что-то нехорошее. И надо с этим разобраться побыстрее, чтобы Ямада не переживал. В сознании тут же вспыхнула картинка-воспоминание: стеклянный взгляд, перемолотое тело, брызги крови.  
— Рёске! — Вскрикнув, Юто резко сел. Ошарашенно огляделся. Он сидел на своей постели, в их комнате. И комната выглядела как обычно. Ни разрухи, ни крови. Рядом с кроватью стоял Чинен и с беспокойством смотрел на него.  
— Я тут, Юто. — Ямада осторожно присел на кровать. — Ты как?   
Юто неверяще протянул руку и дотронулся до плеча Ямады. Настоящий, теплый, живой. Судорожно вздохнув, он сгреб Рёске в объятия и уткнулся лицом ему в шею. Тот, немного помедлив, обнял его в ответ. Юто колотила нервная дрожь. Он крепче прижал к себе Ямаду, чувствуя, как от ощущения теплого живого тела под руками его отпускают ужасные картины-воспоминания.  
— Кажется, я знаю, что ему привиделось, — Чинен осторожно сжал плечо Накаджимы. — Это было не по-настоящему. Ямада экспериментировал с защитными и отпугивающими заклинаниями. Любой кто приближался к вашей комнате видел свой самый страшный кошмар. А ты…  
— Я видел Рёске. Мертвого. — Юто с трудом поднял голову. — Ты меня опять откачивал, да?  
— Я уже хотел целителей звать, ты два часа был без сознания. — Чинен осуждающе посмотрел на Ямаду. — Я с тобой потом еще поговорю про технику безопасности. Я к себе, если что зовите.  
Уход Чинена Накаджима зафиксировал где-то совсем на краю сознания. Сейчас намного важнее был Рёске в его руках. Который начал елозить, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее в объятиях. Юто полностью затащил его к себе на колени и крепче прижал к себе.  
— Прости, Юто, — голос Ямады звучал расстроенно. — Я правда не специально. Я думал что деактивировал заклинание. А потом ты пришел, вел себя странно и отключился. Я даже не сразу сообразил из-за чего.  
— Не запускай больше эту дрянь. Второй раз я не выдержу. Меня и так теперь кошмары будут мучить.  
— Прости. — Ямада мягко прижимается к чужим губам. — Хочешь я сегодня с тобой спать буду?  
— Хочу. И завтра тоже. И весь ближайший месяц я тебя из своей постели не выпущу.


End file.
